Ripper
Rippers are Supernatural Creatures featured in the WOLFHOUND series. They are Supernatural Serial Killer created by Osiris and Anubis - 10 years before the Great Division (The Big Bang). Overview Rippers are nigh-immortal creatures that can reincarnate themselves after meeting their kill quota. If they fail to meet their quota; they'll become deathly ill with a disease known as Deadline. If they do not kill while suffering Deadline within ten days; they'll will die. Rippers can reincarnate into any body they chose whether it be Human or an Animal Body. But after the age of 30; the Ripper will undergo a phase called "Override" which will result in their reincarnated body's genetic being overridden by Ripper genetics. Even Ripper hybrids will become Full-Blood Hybrid at Age 30. If Human or animal already has homicidal tendencies; they'll Override much early. Characteristics A Ripper's true form is describe to have sickly-like skin, bloodshot eyes, and long claws on each finger. They're hair colour ranges from mould green, scarlet red, dirty blonde, and pale blue while the common eye colours of a Ripper's true form are; silver, pale yellow, strong purple, and hot pink. Ripper's physical body in their true form have the same number of fingers, thumbs, and toes as humans and the same number of limbs. A Ripper can reincarnate themselves into new body and as such they retain the appearance of their reincarnated body after the Override process as a disguise. Powers and Abilities *Nigh-Omnislaying - Rippers can kill almost any creature in existence except for Claddus-users, Angels, Gods, Devils, and the Horsemen. *Killing Empowerment - Rippers become more powerful every time they kill. *Killing Instinct - Due to being Supernatural Serial Killers - Rippers have an extreme urge to kill. Once their finish their kill quota - they'll lose their Killing Instinct. *Killing Intuition - Rippers have vast knowledge of how to kill any living being *Reincarnation - Rippers can reincarnate themselves after meeting their Killing Quota. *Teleportation - Rippers can teleport to any location they desire. *Calculative Mind - Rippers will also know their required kill count and will always remember number of their victims. Weaknesses Trapping and Banishing *Holy Blood - Rippers can not teleport while trapped by Holy Blood *Osiris and Anubis - Since Orisis and Anubis created the Rippers - they can destroy them as a result a Ripper will not enter a room while either Egyptian God are present. *God Barrier - The same barrier that keeps all other Gods except the Almighty out from the non-Mythic classed universes also weaken the Rippers' teleporting ability. *Hangman's Noose - Ripper's lose all strength when a Hangman's Noose is tied around their neck. Harming and Killing *Mortality - Rippers are by all counts mortal can be killed by any method. However, if they're not correctly killed they can reincarnate themselves in a new body. **Hangman's Noose - Ripper's can still die when Hanged, but it won't stop them from Reincarnating **Electrocution - Same as above **Lethal Injection - Same as above *Deadline - If a Ripper willing is unable to meet their kill quota - they'll be unable to reincarnate themselves upon their deaths. *Holy Artefacts - Rippers can be killed by Holy Artefacts and they'll be unable to reincarnate themselves. *Holy Fire - Since Rippers are evil by nature - they can be utterly destroyed by Holy Fire. *Other Rippers - A Ripper can be killed by another Ripper and will be unable to reincarnate themselves. This includes suicide. **Michael's Ripper Sword - The Sword of the Archangel is infused with the soul of a Ripper allowing it to kill any creature except for Claddus-users, Angels, Gods, Devils, and Horsemen. **Ripper dagger - Bladed weapons are the best candidates to have a Ripper's soul bound to it. *Wish Granting - Rippers are susceptible to Wish Granting Powers. Pacification Rippers cannot use any natural means to cheat the biology and nullify their Killing Quota instead they have to use unnatural means such as Wish Granting. This is called Pacification which is the promise of removing their Kill Quota and Deadline from their biology allowing them to have normal lives. They can also use Wish Granting to change their biology completely into their original body. A Pacified Ripper can procreate and bring into the world Human-Ripper Hybrids however the Hybrid will still experience Override and become a Full-Blooded Ripper. List of Rippers *Stillwater Family Line Ripper (Pacified only in Universe-00) **Prudence Stillwater from Universe-600 (Pacified) ***Human (formerly) ***Ripper (Pacified) **Jack Sinister from Universe-600 ***Human-Ripper (formerly) ***Ripper **Jamie Sinister from Universe-600 (Pacified) ***Human-Ripper (formerly) ***Ripper (formerly) ***Human **Annie Sinister from Universe-600 (Pacified) ***Human-Ripper ***Ripper (formerly) *Prudence Stillwater from Universe-600 (Pacified, deceased) **Human **Ripper (formerly) *Jack the Ripper (imprisoned) *Deeming Ripper **Federick (deceased) *Stumpp Ripper (deceased) - The Stumpp Ripper and its doubles through out the Multiverse are the first Ripper's to be killed **Peter Stumpp (Universe-44) becomes the first ever Weredingo in the Multiverse and father of the Werebeast Curse. (Imprisoned/Cured) **Peter Stumpp - "Werewolf" of Bedburg (deceased) *Garnier Ripper (reincarnated as the South Australian Ripper/deceased) **Gilles Garnier (deceased) **Unnamed Ripper (deceased) Category:Creatures